


Ian Doyle

by Star_KTS06



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Case Fic, F/M, Fake Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 00:00:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30147615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_KTS06/pseuds/Star_KTS06
Summary: Spencer and (Y/N) are secretly dating. (Y/N) was undercover with Emily in the case Ian Doyle. She worked as Lilly Ryder, Lauren Reynolds assistent. Both fake their death and start a new life in Paris.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Ian Doyle

"We know that the Unsub is called Ian Doyle. Prentiss, (Y/L/N), do you know him from your Interpool time?", asked Hotch.  
"I heard his name once. Not more.", answered Emily. (Y/N) shot her a worried side-look. Both Agents didn't want to risk any of their team lives. 

Emily, Derek and (Y/N) looked at the dead body of Tsia Mosley. "I need some fresh air." Emily suddenly said. "I'll go with you", answered (Y/N).   
She comforted Emily, while she was throwing up. (Y/N) started to think about Spencer. They now have been dating for a year and she was wearing the engagement ring around her neck on a necklace. She was so worried about him and also felt bad for not saying anything. Derek approached the dou. "Hey Emily, you okay?" "Yeah, I guess so. Just a lot of stress. Can we stop at my appartement? I have some vomit on my shoes." "Hotch said we have to go back." "You go back, Derek and I'll go with Emily." 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Emily and (Y/N) are standing in Emilys appartement. "What is your plan, Emily?" (Y/N) wanted to know.   
"I'll go back to Boston. Where everything started." "I'll come with you." "No. You should stay here." "Emily, I was Lilly Ryder. Your assistent. I am as deep as you are in this shit." "What about Spencer?" "I do this to keep him safe." "The flight is in two hours. Be ready then." 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
JJ explained to the team the undercover mission. Spencer was hurt. How could his fiancée kept something like this from him? And where is she? With shock the team discovered that they are in Boston.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Y/N) and Emily were both tied up on a chair, watching the sniper kill Jack Fahey. Emily told Ian about his son and how they portrayed the murder. Ian and Emily started fighting. Emily got then stabbed in the stomach. Ian Doyle grabbed a gun and shot (Y/N). Derek stormed in and tried to take care of both of his friends. He called for help and the paramedics came in. 

Then the team was sitting in the waiting room. Everybody was worried. Especially Spencer. JJ came in with a sad look on her face. Garcia asked: "And?" "They both didn't survived the surgery. Too much blood loss." They all started crying until Spencer silently said: "We would have been getting married in three months." "What?" "(Y/N) and I had been dating for a year now. A few weeks ago, I asked her to marry me. She wanted all of you there. She wanted to ask you Hotch to walk her down the aisle since she doesn't have any family. She wanted to go dress shopping with the girls and she wanted to ask Garcia for help with the decorations." Spencer started to cry more and JJ hugged him, feeling guilty for not telling the truth. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

JJ met up with Emily and (Y/N) at a small cafe in Paris. "I got everything. Even the requested names. Are you sure, you want to do this. Especially you (Y/N). Don't you think Spencer deserves to know about the baby?" JJ said. "I am sure JJ. I do this to keep him safe." "Ok. Watch out, you two. And send me a picture when he or she is born! Goodbye." "Goodbye JJ." 

And so started Emily her new life as Agent Jennifer Morgan and (Y/N) her new life as Agent Penelope Reid with baby Reid on the way.


End file.
